


Surrogate

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [21]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birth gone wrong, Other, Pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Exactly 2:45 in the morning. 2:45 and about thirty seconds when Jenna shoots up beside him, clenching her hands to her belly and stares down at the wet spot thats getting bigger slowly. It's too early. Way too early. The sharp pain down there shouldn't increase, not yet. They need some more weeks until they are going to be ok. But life decides otherwise. Letting her shaking hand close around his wrist Jenna shakes her husband awake, not able to give more then a whimper, words lost in the constant waves of pain that wash over her. 

Tyler is up in no time, asking her what's wrong, but understanding without explanation. The doctor already told them that it is a risk. They have a plan ready and they stick strictly to it. While Jenna tries not to move to much, to hold back the labour pains Tyler gets up to wake Josh, who's fast asleep just one room further. He's glad that his friend vowed to stay with them, because his hands are shaking and he can't think straight, let alone drive. Together they snatch the prepared bags from the living room. Together they try to carry Jenna downstairs and out to the car.

They only make it to the hallway before she cries out and tells them to set her down. It's far too late to go to the hospital. The paramedics will have to come there. Josh shoos his friend away to do the calling as he recognises how pale Tyler looks and the last thing they need right now is him fainting. While he kneels behind Jenna and stables her back, strokes her sweaty front, he pulls out his phone, calls his mum. 

Laura knows exactly what to do, she has four children after all. Her calm, soothing voice get's him down, far enough to follow her orders. Tyler is quick to get water and towels, and even quicker to take Joshs place when he's ordered to do. The paramedics are on their way, but they all know they won't get there in time. Jenna is screaming now, breathing too irregular. Her huband tries to count, to make her follow his numbers, but she can't, she's too overwhelmed by the pain and the fear, hisses "No...too...early...." between her cries. 

Tyler is on the verge to panic, Josh can feel it, he doesn't need to look at him. Still his mum is talking into his ear, tells him to take a look and if it would be any other time or situation Josh would never ever do it...but right now it's important, so he lifts her nightgoan and looks, gulping hard on the sight as he has not awaited that all to be so...well...graphic. Laura takes a sharp breath as he tells her what he sees and then she's getting serious, very, very serious. First she tells him how proud she is to have him as a son. Then, that he has to shut off all thinking and just do as she says if he wants Jenna and the kids to survive.

Josh gets it, he gives no answer and it's enough for his mum to know he has understood. His friend burrys his face in his wifes hair and tries to fight back the tears as he don't want to upset her even more, but fails. He has to fear for the life of three and it's nearly more then he can take. As Jenna digs her nails into his arm his skin cracks open and starts to bleed, but he doesn't care. Holding his breath Josh leans foreward and grabs the head thats already slipping out, put he's not pulling, his mum guides him through and he knows that it's better to follow her instructions very close. 

Giving Tyler the rythm his wife needs Josh instructs his friend to help her with the pressing. He locks his eyes with the singer's for a moment to make sure the younger is not going to snap before he returns to his task. The first one slips out nearly too easy. She's a girl, and she is blue, and white and full of phlegm and still she's one of the most beautiful things Josh has ever seen in his life. Carefully he wraps her into a towel and hands her over to Tyler, who's face is a mixture of fear and pride right now.  
The second doesn't come so easy. Jennas cries get louder, she's in serious deep pain. Laura is getting still on the phone, she waits, she has told her son all she can, from now on all they can do is pray. Josh reaches out his hand to let his friends' wife grasp it, she squeezes so hard that his finger go white but he's ok with it, anything if she just manages to get that kid out in time. 

While the girl does her first cries, a relief for all of them, the second kid, the boy, has an even darker shade of blue as he finally is set free from his mothers whomb. Josh knows instinctivly that he's not going to breath on his own. He's not going to cry out and fill his lungs with oxygen like his sister. Jenna collapses, her head rolls to the side as she faints. Tyler is so torn then, he doesn't know what to do first and Josh screams at him to just stay where he is, keep the girl secure, as he already can hear the sirens of the ambulance in the distance. 

Slowly he bends down over the small bundle in his arms, covers the little face with his mouth, blows air into the little body gently and cautious. He repeats, he doesn't stop, as long as it takes for the paramedics to break the door, as long until someone graps his shoulder, yanks him back, takes the baby out of his arms. 

Everything is a blur from then on. Josh doesn't register the flickering lights of the ambulance as he dashs behind it with his car, Tyler beside him, completly hysterical, drowed in tears. He doesn't really recognise the nurse yelling at him, trying to stop the both man as they run into the emergency area, and he pushes her out of the way, well knowing he will have to deal with consequences later. 

The hours fade like water in the sand, they are sad, strained hours of relatives arriving and taking over, of Tyler being cradled in the love of his family. Jiosh stands aside a little, he doesn't want to interferre, but Zack gets eventually how shaken he is and comes over, pulls him in a hug and sits down with him, let's him cry on his shoulder. 

It's nearly noon when the two friends are reunited again, and what should be one of their happiest moments together, at least the most happy Tyler will ever be, has turned into a bitter sweet drama. As Josh enters the room he sits there, his children in his arms, his tears falling down on their little innocent heads. His eyes are full of questions, of how he will be able to take on all of this without her, how he should be a father when his heart is broken and his soul dead. 

Josh settles down beside him, wraps his arms around his shoulders. He knows he'll never be what Jenna would have been to the three of them. Still he hopes he can be the best surrogate.


End file.
